politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Global War 14
Acadia United Purple Nations Black Knights Guardians of the Galaxy Camelot Brotherhood of the Clouds The Axis Accord Golden Phoenix Coalition Electric Space The Hanseatic League Goon Squad Hyperborea Polaris Order of the White Rose The Syndicate The United Empire of Zah'Aharon Horsemen Code of Honor Animation Domination House Stark The Fighting Pacifists New Pacific Order Citadel Afrika Korps Solar Knights Carthago Yakuza Church of Atom Alpha Mythic Kazoku Commerce Union Elite Democratic Republic The United Armies The United States of America Order of the Fallen Angels Orange Defense Network IronFront |commander1 = Keegoz Theodosius Horsecock Sweeeeet Ronny D Memph JtTeE synthesis Vanek26 Buorhann Zevfer Valkorion Baratheon Alrea James XVI Adrienne Bezzers Squeegee Charlie Kev Vexz Redarmy Trajan Bluebear Akuryo Unknown name Prefonteen |commander2 = Sphinx Alexio15 ''' '''DemonSpawn TheNG George Clooney matt2004 Leo the Great Seeker Arthur 1 Epimetheus Khai Jager Spongebobr KiWilliam ' ' El Chach Dusty Rubes MinesomeMC Zhen Elijah Mikaelson Supercheese Victor Van Weyden Unlimited Xonera Shifty AlmightyGrub Sval Utmos Leopold von Habsburg Therana Raoul Duke Death Archduke Jon El_Barto666 Zygon Quichwe10 Roquentin ''' '''James II Placentica Vein Dryad Ryu Elias Blackthorn Dabigbluewhale EliteGamingPro Basebond Sir Carlo Vincent Meyer Amon OsRavan Tom Riddle |strength1 = 738 Nations 1,842,000 Score |strength2 = 1,564 Nations 3,556,000 Score |casualties1 = 175.70 Billion Dollars As of June 29 |casualties2 = 400.51 Billion Dollars As of June 29 |notes = Notes: *''Damage totals include units, infrastructure, loot lost and resources used.'' *''Damage totals are preliminary, updated as of June 29, 2019'' }}Global War 14 'is a global conflict that broke out on June 17th, 2019, when Knights Templar, The Golden Horde, Empyrea, Guardian, Grumpy Old Bastards, and Rose declared war on the members of The Covenant and Black Knights. It is the largest global war in history, with 57 alliances (17 in KETOG/Chaos coalition and 40 in BK's coalition) involved in the war. In 5 days, damage surpassed $300 billion. Background The Casus Belli for the conflict was leaked logs from The Commonwealth showing Sphinx, their leader outlining a plan for The Covenant and the Black Knights to hit 'Chaos Bloc and to convince N$O sphere (New Pacific Order - Syndicate) to attack KETOG. There was some debate as to the validity of these logs as they were a month old and predated the ongoing war between KETOG-Chaos, 'Surf's Up'. Upon the release, a de facto cease fire occurred between the opposing sides and the eventual end of the war. The Covenant and Black Knights drew heavy criticism from Chaos-KETOG for pursuing wars against the two smaller (by player count) spheres. Another claim propagated by the Chaos-KETOG coalition is that 'The Inquisition' didn't disband and that this war was inevitable. Announcements and Events June 12, 2019: * Logs leaked on OWF revealing tC/BK Sphere plotting to strike Chaos Bloc. June 17, 2019: * KETOGG declares war on The Covenant * Chaos & Rose declares war on Black Knights * Arrgh, Grumpy, Rose, and Guardian hit BoC June 18, 2019 * GPC hits Arrgh as a counter for BoC * Many alliances within The Covenent/BK Sphere of influence enter opposing KETOG-Chaos. * Citadel Bloc jointly declares against the KETOG-Chaos coalition. June 19, 2019 * Polaris initiates hostilities against Rose. * The Syndicate declares war on Guardian and Grumpy Old Bastards June 20, 2019 * TUE, Horsemen and The Code of Honor enter in defence of tC/BK sphere. * House Stark (2nd) initiates wars with Guardian. * The Fighting Pacifists declare war on Empyrea. * New Pacific Order initiates wars against Grumpy Old Bastards. June 21, 2019 * Horsemen withdraws from the war June 22, 2019 * Church of Atom and Alpha declares war on Grumpy Old Bastards and Guardian. June 23, 2019 * New Pacific Order declares war on The Knights Radiant June 24, 2019 * The Syndicate and House Stark agree to a peace treaty with Grumpy Old Bastards and Guardian and withdraw from the war. * Church of Atom withdraws from the war against Grumpy Old Bastards and Guardian. June 27, 2019 * Animation Domination withdraws from the war. June 28, 2019 * Elite Democratic Republic withdraws from the war. * Golden Phoenix Coalition withdraws from the war. June 29, 2019 * Frontier Records, The Fighting Pacifists, Kazoku, and Code of Honor withdraw from the war. Related Links * War Stats * War Name Nomination * Meme Thread Category:Wars involving Arrgh! Category:Nation Wars Category:Great Wars